Aphrodite's Muse
by PendejoDuo
Summary: Love is desire, attraction and comprehension. Nozomi and Nico arrive to one of their many dates at night in the park; Nozomi expects to take the next step into their relationship, but Nico has a secret on her that could make things different from what she was expecting. Two muses will meet at night and by dusk they will have shared an innocent desire. (Yuri Futa. Warned)
1. Yearning

_Summary_

 _Love is desire, attraction and comprehension._

 _Nozomi and Nico arrive to one of their many dates at night by the park; Nozomi expects to take the next step into their relationship, but Nico has a secret on her that could make things go different from what she was expecting._

 _Two muses will meet at night and by dusk they will have shared an innocent desire._

* * *

Saturday, 7:19pm...

The date had finally arrived after all the planning she had made. Nozomi laid her hand on her chest, taking a deep breath as she carefully expected herself on the mirror. As she read the clock from the corner of her eye she acquired a more determined look, her cheeks still tarnished with a natural red color.

She knew what came with all this planning, if everything went as she expected, it would all lead to her making love to the person she cherished the most under the bright night sky. Finally being able to feel her lover's milky skin shudder against her touch. Hearing soft, sweet noises in the form of her name escape her lover's trembling lips.

All this to properly convey all the painfully deep feelings she had been stubbornly controlling and holding onto these last weeks... She knew that through real love making, not just simple sex, she would be able to reach Nico's oblivious self.

Preparing physically wasn't much of a deal; the chilly season had already began around two weeks ago, so it was a perfect chance to try out that new open chest turtleneck sweater that had been overwhelming popular recently.

She had noticed how Nico constantly eyed her chest with careful eyes. Being honest she wasn't still able to pinpoint any kind of hunger or lust in the pair of ruby orbs she grew to love, however she knew her assets constantly caught the attention of her cute girlfriend. That plus the fact that the raven haired girl constantly got excited by what was popular within Akiba made the sweater an obvious choice.

The white sweater accompanied by a pleated, black skirt that reached her thighs delicately completed her visible physical attire. Just in case, she changed her usual purple scrunchies into a pair of red ribbons. However Nozomi knew that the real physical preparation, being as wise as she was, was all in selecting the perfect set of sexy underwear to enrapture Nico's ruby orbs.

The day before she had spent around an hour and a half looking at different kinds of lingerie and underwear. After a lot of pondering she, with her heart constantly pounding on her ribcage, went to the cashier and with a timid smile paid for the matching set of a lilac, lacy thong and an elegant lilac bra with a black embroidery in the form of a rose.

With firm steps and a mixture of excitement and bashfulness, Nozomi left her apartment and walked towards the place they had agreed to have their picnic at with a calm pace. She carried on her purse a warm, soft cloth for them to lie over it, a bottle of wine her father had kept on her apartment for years and some disposable plates.

When she arrived to the lonesome part of the park where they would have their date, she was surprised to find the twin tailed girl already waiting for her, especially considering the small girl wasn't usually early and even had to take a train to arrive.

A small grin adorned her delicate, almost childish features while she waved at her purple-haired girlfriend, a medium-sized picnic basket with food resting on the forearm of her free hand.

In that moment, Nozomi realized once again that, though Nico could be childish and even incredibly stubborn constantly; everything was more than perfect about her in her eyes. The pair of beautiful ruby eyes, the cute and honest smile she always sent to her and -even to her annoyance- the childish phrase she repeated over and over had slowly turned into music to her ears and heart.

"Nozomi! Woah oh my brea- I-I mean! Nozomi, is that seriously your c-cleavage?! W-why are you showing so much?" Nico, who first brightly screamed the name of her beloved girlfriend, now had a flustered expression after looking at Nozomi's state of clothes. The small girl, began to flicker her eyes at everywhere but the figure in front of her, trying to avoid the exposed –and attractive- skin of the taller girl. Nozomi only let out a little giggle, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Well, everyone uses one, so I thought I would look cute in one". Nozomi, like a ruthless wolf, began to slowly approach her victim, attempting to grab her chest like she had always done so before. In her eyes, Nico had become a cute and small lamb with carmine eyes, and she, as a wolf, had already decided to do everything in her power to properly "devour" the innocent "prey" in front of her.

She, almost painfully, desired to feel her smooth skin and sweet lips, as well as her soft touch over her own skin. Each passing minute of waiting was becoming an unbearable agony for her.

"S-sheesh… O-Of course you look…" Nico tried to escape the gaze of those turquoise eyes she loved so much. Evidently embarrassed, she attempted to hide herself behind the food basket she had brought "really… beautiful and sexy… I-I guess"

The hungry and bold wolf stopped for a second, suddenly turning into a bashful puppy; Nozomi felt her face beginning to grow red, her temperature slowly increasing. The lamb could be innocent and small, but she was definitely capable of stopping the big hungry wolf with just a couple of words.

"Thank y-you" Nozomi began to have regrets about her "master plan"; was it possible that Nico wasn't really oblivious about sex and just needed more time? The issue was that they had already been dating for months, and Nozomi was beginning to feel… desperate and even frustrated.

"But! Amm, I mean it when I say you really look beautiful and all!" Out of nowhere, the petite lamb stole a quick kiss from the lips of the big hungry wolf, hugging her in the process. Nozomi couldn't help but smile and return the hug, pressing the girl against her bare cleavage.

As expected, the carmine eyed girl acquired a bright blush and desperately tried to separate from her well-endowed girlfriend. "Wait, Nicocchi, is that smell-"the purple haired girl shifted her gaze from her lover to the basket in her hands with eyes full of surprise "Yakiniku?!"

"Yes!" Responded the petite girl, freeing herself from the tight hug "The great Nico-nii can make any kind of food! And you can bet I'll get you your favorite food for this kind of romantic night for us. Nothing better than Yakiniku and salad with a great wine right?!" Nico crossed her arms and stood haughtily.

"Oh Nicocchi!" Nozomi gave the sweetest kiss and hug she could muster to her girlfriend, receiving a tender hug from the raven haired girl, leaning her head on one of Nozomi's shoulders. "It's great we already know so much about each other" the turquoise-eyed girl softly smiled.

"Yeah…" somehow, Nozomi could detect deep within the ruby-eyed girl's tone a troubling feeling. Edginess, almost invisible, with hints of coldness and fear hidden yet absolutely present, "we do know a lot from each other…" a bitter expression almost settled on Nico's features, but before Nozomi could actually react, her girlfriend was already back to normal, setting their picnic with precision and ease. This preoccupied Nozomi a bit, yet she soon forgot it when Nico sent her a calm smile.

Time passed away fast; second, minutes, almost hours. They didn't care at all, the night was amazing, the dinner was incredible (as expected of Nico, just as the petite girl proclaimed) and nothing in the world could beat the sensation of having your beloved one at your side.

Nozomi enjoyed every last second of it; Nico was always funny, she would eagerly talk about Idols, about μ's future and the stupid things Rin and Honoka did all day. About her siblings and even about what she wanted to do in the near future to fulfill her dreams.

At the same time Nico also loved to be this open to her, of course that in order to talk this freely both of them had needed months in company with each other. A lot of time had passed to reach this much security with her girlfriend, but it was all worth when she got to hear everything Nozomi liked and enjoyed in her daily life, and for herself to properly talk about everything she felt and cherished to her partner.

Or, Nico sadly thought, almost everything-

Meanwhile Nozomi had realized their date was close to finishing, and so she decided, gulping down her remaining nervousness, that it was time for her plan to begin. "Nicocchi, we haven't drunk much of the expensive wine I brought from home. We should at least drink a glass each to pay respect to the spirit of my father."

"W-wha?! Isn't your father still alive?" Nico opened her eyes surprised, worry present on her face, on the other hand Nozomi just gave a playful smile. "And he is! However his spirit may come to haunt us if he discovers I took his wine and didn't enjoy it properly you know?"

Nico looked at her girlfriend with a blank expression and face palmed "I swear one of these days I'll be able to recognize your idiotic talks… Pour me a glass please, but not much. Idols don't drink to keep their beauty"

"Sure Nicocchi" Nozomi smiled and carefully poured the thick, velvet drink on the glass, passing it to her girlfriend. Then she proceeded to pour herself the same drink, after all she was sure that a glass of wine would help her loosen up.

They continued casually chatting until both glasses of wine were empty, Nozomi could feel her previously asphyxiating apprehension dissolve into a fluttery feeling throughout all her body. She was sure she could now properly act as she had planned to, and so she started.

"Nicocchi!" Nozomi pounced the girl at her side, making both of them lie flat on the floor, and embraced her with affection. "Don't tell me just a glass of alcohol got to you Nozomi." Nico sarcastically gave her a smirk while poking the tip of the girl's nose.

"I just wanted to feel Nicocchi's body heat close to me. It's getting cold at these dates you know?" Nozomi rubbed herself slowly against Nico's arm, making sure to lightly and discreetly press her chest against the girl's forearm. "It's in these times that people get closer in order to stay… hot. Ni-co-cchi" the well-endowed girl let her voice drop a tone as she whispered to her lover.

Nico could feel her heart start to loudly pound on her ribcage, blood slowly yet increasingly beginning to accumulate on her face, and other parts of her body, as her girlfriend's body brushed her own by "accident".

"B-but autumn has just come to us. B-besides that's why stores sell warmer clothes you know? That's why you shouldn't use that kind of opened clothes i-idiot." Nico furrowed her eyebrows and turned to the opposite side, breaking Nozomi's grip on her arm.

"Hmmm, that is indeed true. Next time I'll bring… tighter clothes. But for now you'll need to warm me up Nicocchi. You can't let your girlfriend's body get cold if you're present. It's your job to keep me hot." Nozomi hugged Nico from behind, spooning the girl's petite body onto her own.

The fortune teller buried her nose on the neck of her girlfriend, the soft fabric of a pink muffler brushing her skin, and took a deep, calm breath, enjoying the smell she inhaled. "N-n-nozomi! I can just l-lend you my muffler if you want it! N-no need to be so indirect." Nico, as a reflex put her hand over her neck, driving off Nozomi's nose from her skin.

This caused the busty girl to frown slightly annoyed, puffing her cheeks she decided to be more direct. "And what do I do with my hands Nicocchi? They're cold and searching for warm places… Such as…" Nozomi's voice had begun playful, but with each word a sultry tone began making an appearance.

"Nicocchi's back" the girl sneaked one of her hand into the pink cardigan her girlfriend was wearing, and with her fingers trailed a path on the naked skin up to the girl's lower shoulder, causing the ruby-eyed girl to tremble by her touch.

"Nicocchi's broadside" the hand resting on the small shoulder plate swiftly snuck to the underarm of the petite girl and kept on descending. Though Nico was trying to keep the hand still by keeping her arms close to her body, it was clear Nozomi wouldn't stop because of it, as her hand was now resting on Nico's side, fingers almost brushing the girl's lower breast.

"N-n-nozomi! Don't you dare begin your Washi washi max! This is a date! Act like its one!" Nico yelled jittery as she began feeling something awaken inside her thanks to the "playful" touches her girlfriend was giving her.

"Then maybe Nicocchi's tummy?" Slowly and provocatively Nozomi's hand slid downwards, finally resting just on the girl's lower abdomen. Her soft fingers traced different figures on the trembling skin and every once in a while slid one of them over the tiny bellybutton.

"N-n-nozomi? Isn't that enough? Y-your hand must already be w-warm enough." Nico gulped, she could feel tension building within her and it was starting to get uncomfortable on her lower body. She could feel her underwear becoming slightly tighter with each caress. She had to end this whole deal before things went out of control and Nozomi discovered something bad.

"Well… it is warm… But I want somewhere…" the purple haired girl began moving her hand again, however her actions caused Nico's heart leap out of her chest and her eyes to widen; the girl's fingers had creeped beneath her skirt and were now impishly tugging on the pink elastic of her underwear.

"Hotter" the husky voice whispering on her ear and the moist tongue gliding over her earlobe caused Nico to almost go mad. Not only could she feel all her blood boil, but now an unwelcome yet familiar throbbing sensation had settled between her legs. And she hated it.

"Stop! Stop it with your stupid pranks already!" Nico shut her ruby eyes tightly and clasped her girlfriend's hand aggressively, taking it out of her skirt in a swift, abrupt motion.

Nozomi was startled by the aggressive reaction and instinctively backed out, separating her body from the one of the smaller girl.

"I seriously hate how you always pull these kind of pranks on me. Get serious for a moment would'ya." The raven haired girl marginally bent a bit, attempting to hide the bulk that was now present to anyone who would rest their eyes on her crotch.

Nozomi felt her girlfriend's words prickle her heart; all her efforts to show her seriousness to the other girl were dismissed as simple mischief from her part. Did she really think she would just do this as a joke? Sure she sometimes grabbed her breasts as a joke, but this was clearly different.

Clenching her jaw she forcefully turned the petite girl around and quickly sat on her hip, straddling over the girl and trapping her at the same time. Because of her adrenaline she didn't feel when her legs brushed against the bulge, on which she almost settled.

"I'm not joking at all Nicocchi! I… I've been planning this date all week just to be able to get more intimate with you!" Nozomi leaned over to look at Nico's eyes more directly and she found surprise, unrest and… was that longing? Feeling it was a small victory she decided to continue.

On the other hand Nico's mind was a big fuzz; she was sure she had unintentionally hurt her girlfriend (evident on the tone the purple head was using). She was now also sure the fortune teller was serious about getting physical with her. And boy was she sure this situation was getting out of hand for her with her growing problem becoming even more stimulated thanks to Nozomi's hip movements.

She was trapped in a state mixing happiness, shyness, anger, lust, desire and hate at the same time. Nico was such a mess she couldn't properly answer in any way to the girl hovering over her. A part of her wanted to just respond as her girlfriend wanted: physically. But her controlled part was still telling her to quickly stay apart and get things back under her control.

Her mind was hazy, and she had to give Nozomi a quick reason for her attitude before she noticed on just what she was sitting on… if it was not for the temperature she would definitely feel it under her sooner or later.

"I- I know I joke about this kind of stuff a lot. But I'm serious whenever I hold you… whenever I touch you… whenever I kiss you. Nicocchi… my most cherished one… I want to give my all to you. To show you just how much my heart longs for you" Nozomi clenched a fist over her pounding heart, her breath feeling short thanks to her anxiousness.

"But… whenever you shrug me off just like before it hurts… More than any physical pain could ever hurt. I-I know I'm just a nuisance with how I'm pressuring you. I really hate how I become such a crybaby with this stuff… But just thinking of being alone again… I-I" with the hem of her sleeve Nozomi wiped the tears that were escaping her eyes, a hiccup interrupting her sentence.

The sight broke Nico's heart, she didn't even have an idea of how much Nozomi had been bitterly restraining herself, drowning in negative thoughts every time she gave her the cold shoulder. She wanted to hold the taller girl against her, clean her tears and tell her it was all okay. That she would love her no matter what. But she was still scared of what her actions could cause, of course she couldn't feel nothing less than love for Nozomi, but what if she discovered it? Wouldn't she…leave her?

"Nicocchi is so cute. Maybe someday she'll get a boyfriend and leave me. Just the thought scares me… But what scares me the most is that this feeling, this painful bittersweet feeling, is one-sided and Nicocchi is confusing friendship with love. She's so nice, kind and dumb she might do it." Nozomi held Nico's face with affection and gave the girl a fond smile.

Nico couldn't bear it anymore, none of it, and exploded. "Dumbass! Of course what I feel for you is love! It couldn't be anything else. It takes all my might to keep my heart within my chest whenever I see you smile. I love you so much I no longer know how to act when I'm with you!"

The raven haired girl grasped with care the hands resting on her cheeks and gave each one a kiss. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, finally clearing her mind and deciding what to do. Nozomi deserved a real answer… and she would give it to her.

"I… I'm just so scared. I'm scared that when you find out everything about me you'll get sick of me and leave me. So I try to keep distance to avoid having you find something wrong with me." Nico averted her eyes from Nozomi's gentle gaze and bit her lower lip.

"It's ridiculous Nicocchi, I know your faults and love them all. They add up to make you cuter-"Nozomi tried to ease her girlfriend's fright but instead caused the girl to shrink. "That's the issue! Every time you call me cute I feel like I'm lying to you! I'm not cute! I'm not even normal to begin with." The small girl now seemed even smaller, her voice trembling and her forearm hiding her eyes.

"I… every time I arrogantly proclaimed I was the cutest was to hide just how disgusting I really am. I mean it… I can't even call myself girly. Everything is just a lie." Nozomi could feel her heart clench with just how pitiful and self-loathing Nico's voice sounded.

"The truth… the truth is behind all this false appearing I have something… just plain bad. It's so unnatural and wrong yet I have it." Nozomi didn't want to hear anymore and quickly attempted to deny all those negative thoughts. "You're wrong Nicocchi! There's absolutely nothing wrong with yo-."

"Can you call a girl with a damn dick as something normal?! Nozomi for god's sake I'm a freak. Literally an error. I'm always spouting nonsense about becoming the greatest idol when that possibility never existed. Who would like an idol with male genitals!? To begin with, who would like anyone with both genders..? I… I'll understand if you no longer want to see me… But I thought you deserved the truth. I'm the one wrong, not you."

Nozomi slowly blinked her eyes, and in that same moment she finally felt the hard bump digging onto her crotch. Dear god how couldn't she notice something that hot and stiff constantly poking her?

It was pretty funny; just a couple of moments ago, both were enjoying the starry sky and felt as if time passed in a blink of an eye. Now, Nozomi felt every second like an eternity.

Everything in her head began to have sense little by little; each time Nico would always arrive late to the concerts, how she would always be either ready before everyone or change until everyone was out of the dressing room. How uncomfortable she would always act every time the group would go to the beach. Even how she would uncomfortably react if Nozomi changed clothes in front of her, always hiding far away or playing dumb.

Nozomi never had loved anyone this much in her life, she had no one to whom she could compare how cute and innocent Nico was; she was completely honest when she said only Nico could make her feel this special.

Even with all of those signs, plus her very strong "spiritual power", she could have never imagined a situation like this happening, and it made her feel bitter how she never noticed how Nico felt about her situation.

Nico, indeed, was not a normal person. But-

With a blush adorning her face she tenderly looked at Nico; the girl had tears running down her eyes, she was hiding her flushed face behind her sleeve and had a dejected look on her face, eyes stubbornly evading her gaze.

Nozomi reached for the arms of the petite girl, trying to separate them and see the face that she loved so much. As a result Nico struggled to keep her away; she was so embarrassed, so destroyed. She was sure that Nozomi would run off or call her a freak.

However that never happened. The purple haired girl kissed her forehead, wiped off her tears and gave Nico the most gentle and cute smile that the carmine eyed girl had ever seen throughout all the night. As she felt her heart skip a beat, in her mind she compared the smile to a star; it was heartwarming and dazzling; comforting and bright.

"I understand, Nicocchi" Nozomi began, trying to choose the correct words for the insecure girl in front of her. "You…all this time, getting changed with each of us in μ's… it probably made you feel awkward… even guilty perhaps" Nico sniffed a little; her gaze, even though their eyes had met a moment ago, began to wander around, attempting to hide her insecurity.

"You may be different. You may not be normal. But, Nicocchi, always remember I'm not in love with your idol persona, or the girly Nicocchi… I'm in love with you, and no one else. I love everything that makes you be who you are. All that kind of stuff…" She giggled, feeling the blush intensify on her face.

She kissed Nico and hugged her, bringing her as close to her heart as it was possible.

"You don't need anything else to make you special" She whispered into her ear.

Nico felt like crying; she expected rejection, hate, desperation, and even the sensation that the only person that she have ever loved was going to leave her. But everything went in a 180 grades turn. Had she underestimated Nozomi fondness?

She returned the kiss first; a warmth embraced her heart, feeling the love and compression from Nozomi with only a few words. Her honesty was so pure that the weight of the world was lifted up from Nico's shoulders.

Then, she hugged her like she was clinging for dear life; everything she had thought throughout her entire life –that she would never be understood by anyone- lost any value after being shared with someone aside her family. And, that person that finally understood her was her girlfriend.

"No, Nozomi, you don't understand…I'm an aberration, I-I would never" the girl tightened the hug against Nozomi, feeling so secure and protected by the arms of her lover. She was so full with emotion that tears were already falling from her eyes and-

"You are not" Nozomi answered "And you have always been nothing less than special".

Nico, finally, felt relieved to have told the biggest secret she had to the most important person in her life.

"I…I love you, Nozomi" She was being completely honest, kissing her passionately, a smile clearly present on her lips; Nico felt finally able to be honest about her "real" self.

"And, I love you too, Nicocchi". Nozomi kissed back, biting playfully the lips of the petite girl below her. Her hands running all over Nico's neck, caressing pass it and going down her back; while she trailed her body, she noticed how her touches were stimulating Nico's "growth". Nozomi could feel it, the frustration in her body and the smoldering heat were beginning to gain ground over her reason once again.

With a sudden yet precise jerk from her hips, she brushed the lump under Nico's skirt, which had now become way more perceptible. Her bold action was immediately answered by the petite girl, with a deep moan immediately escaping her lips. This caused her already flushed face to acquire a bright red color reflecting embarrassment.

"N-No! Nozomi, w-we are n-not doing thi-" She was silenced by the purple head's lips. The petite girl struggled, again, to push Nozomi away from her lips, but due to their position and difference in weight she couldn't even mover her.

The puppy had grown back into a hungry wolf, who now that it had discovered the truth about its prey, was more than willing about taking a "bite" from it.

And she didn't waste any time; her hands were quickly descending down Nico's back, lowering and searching for her hips. She was going to touch every little part of her lover's smooth skin, and make her enjoy every second of it. "Nicocchi, now I understand how you feel, and I'm going to…" Finally having her hand hovering over the girl's throbbing bulge Nozomi licked her lips, almost excitedly. With an accurate touch, her delicate fingers felt its tip.

The purple head blushed in an instant; it was hot... Really hot. And feeling it throb and pulse against her fingertips was exhilarating. She couldn't deny she was enjoying it, but she couldn't control her blood, getting extremely flustered about the deep intimacy she was having with her girlfriend. It was almost scary how she still wanted more of it, "Give all I have to make you feel better".

"W-w-wait!" Nico almost shouted, face bright red and feeling as sexually frustrated as any teen left alone with his girlfriend can get; her heart was almost out of her body, and she could almost swear the deep secret she was holding back would be able to tear apart her underwear. And that would cause her to let her lust command her.

"What is it Nicocchi? Don't worry I'll properly take care of your friend" Nozomi's curious caresses were making Nico's control drop to the lowest levels, yet the petite girl endured, taking deep breaths.

"We…ahhh, w-we'll need…"

"Hmm?"

"…We will need c-condoms, alright? We'll need them if you really want t-to go all the way. I don't want you dropping out of school because of a baby." Nico's expression was very silly, bothered and embarrassed, yet it couldn't be compared to Nozomi's astonished one.

"H-huh? A-arara! It actually works? It can get me pregnant?!" Nozomi widened her eyes surprised, shifting her gaze to Nico's groin and poking her hidden member.

"N-n-nozomi! Number one: Don't poke it! I'm already losing control just by feeling you over me, so unless you want things to get out of c-control keep your hands to yourself!" Nico held Nozomi's hands with a bright red face, her words also causing the purple head to get red.

"N-number 2: My... Uhhh, c-condition is called True hermaphroditism. That means I have both sexual organs completely functional and present in my body. This extremely rare and almost non-existent condition is present on me, because Nico-ni has so much luck in these "lucky draws". So yeah... I-if I ever get to c-cum inside you, you'll probably get p-p-pregnant." Nico's voice lost its annoyed, sarcastic tone by the end, and instead became a gentle mumble.

Nozomi could feel her head about to explode, she was so embarrassed about the sole thought of Nico cumming within her when just a minute ago she was more than willing of taking a "ride" on her girlfriend without caring about the result.

Still what caused her embarassment to increase was that she couldn't get the picture of her and Nico living together, with Nico tending her while she was pregnant with their baby. The thought brought her extreme happiness yet she felt utterly ashamed for thinking that far ahead.

"I-I-I... Wouldn't mind... Having Nicocchi's baby." Nozomi's voice was soft, quiet and barely a whisper. Yet Nico had definitely heard it, evident on her mouth hanging open, her eyes opened as plates and her tomato red face.

"W-w-well... W-we'll need to s-save that for l-later. I don't want you dropping out of school thanks to me... B-b-besides... W-we'll have more than enough time when you become my w-wife" Nico averted her gaze, in her head she was sure that if she didn't have an erection, her head would have already exploded because of the excessive amounts of blood flowing to it.

Nozomi's face quickly acquired a gentle, whole-hearted smile. Nico's comment had made her heart skip more than one beat thanks to the meaning her words carried. "Then let's go get those condoms."

"Y-yeah... Just please get off me and turn to the other side."

"Huh? Why do you want me to turn around Nicocchi?" Nozomi cocked her head to the right confused as she got off the raven haired girl, almost letting a whimper escape her lips since she missed her lover's body heat... And body against hers.

"Look, I'm the one who needs the condoms, therefore I won't force you to buy them. I-I'll get them myself. However there is no way in hell I'll leave this place with an erection constantly tugging on my panties. So I'm asking you to turn around while I get rid of it" the carmine eye girl had serious expression.

"No fair! I don't want Nicocchi to jerk off right now! What if she losses her mood and leaves me hanging?" Nozomi puffed her cheeks and faced Nico with a small frown.

"Y-you're a girl you shouldn't be screaming "jerk off"! Geez… besides I won't lose my "m-mood" just because of that. Much less with you expecting me to… you know… do the t-thing to you" Nico crossed her arms and turned her head to the left, embarrassed.

"You mean having sex? Well I'm honored hearing you get turned on by me but I won't take my chances knowing you might get all flustered in the store and take hours to buy the condoms. So, Nicocchi, you either let me get rid of your erection or you keep it until we get to my apartment." Nozomi's serious stance, adorned by a blush, was ridiculous for Nico and she lost no time in expressing it.

"… Nozomi I've always been sure you were hiding stupidity behind that whole "spiritual" façade… but this is way too much. No, I won't let you touch me right now because I'll end up not wanting to leave this place. And no, I won't go to a convenience store with my skirt looking like a tent." Nico furrowed her eyebrows and made a cross with her arms.

"But Nicocchi!" Nozomi whined like a small kid. "I'll also won't resist knowing you're jerking behind me! You can't leave a lady frustrated like that! I swear I'll pounce on you!" though it was embarrassing, Nozomi was very adamant about the whole deal and would use any resource to avoid having Nico do what she wanted.

"W-wha!? I-I understand… but I can't be walking around in this condition you know?" Nico covered her groin with both of her small hands, attempting to hide the "annoying" bulge.

"Oh come on Nicocchi. You're small, how big can the tent get?" Nozomi scoffed jokingly, getting Nico's hands off what she wanted to inspect. As she lifted the skirt, troubling and embarrassing her girlfriend in the process, she felt her snicker die on her throat as she saw the upright member.

"… You're Japanese right Nicocchi? How can you have this!? If Japanese men got to discover this, they would complain to god." Nozomi kept her eyes glued to the big bulge stretching the cute pink panties her girlfriend was using.

"N-n-nozomi! The hell's wrong with you today!? Stop! Stop looking at it!" Nico quickly swatted away her girlfriend's grip on her skirt and once again tried to hide her apparently big boner with her tiny hands. "And yeah I'm Japanese, I don't why that has anything to do with this"

"You see Nicocchi, Japanese men aren't known for having a big dick you know. Yours is probably bigger than at least 70% of the male population. As your girlfriend I can't ignore that giant between your legs. It'll be difficult but I'll try to take as much as I can. Please do take care of me" Nozomi gave a small playful bow.

"This is so wrong… How do you even know all that in the first place?!" Nico no longer knew if she had to cover her lower body or her face from her lascivious girlfriend because of shame. "Huh? Isn't that general culture? I'm surprised it's you who doesn't know it Nicocchi. Considering you're the one carrying one." Nozomi giggled amused.

"Okay. Please let's end this discussion. Turn around already." Nico glared daggers at her girlfriend who had been embarrassing and making fun of her for the last minutes. "No… It really is big but you can still hide it! I'll let you use my purse! You even have your basket. Come on Nicocchi! I'll make it worth the wait" the fortune teller winked at the smaller girl as she hugged her and gave her best puppy eyes.

Nico knew she would always surrender when Nozomi gave her the puppy eyes, she really didn't want to do it, but Nozomi's request plus her promising reward was too much to for her to deny. "F-fine then… Just because it's for you! If someone notices I swear I won't let you close to it ever again! And… d-don't expect a calm sleep tonight… Get it?"

Nico seriously looked at Nozomi's eyes, evident traces of desire and lust flashing on her ruby eyes. Nozomi felt her face heat up thanks to the intensity of the girl's stare, but smiled happily. She snuggled against her girlfriend, basking on her warmth and smell. "Fine by me"

Suddenly she felt her abdomen be grazed by Nico's member and a shudder ran down her spine. She didn't pull away, yet it was almost painful not to actually grind herself against it. She still had to resist considering all the effort they had put to not do it out in the open without protection.

With a small, almost invisible scorn, she separated herself from her girlfriend and sent her a frustrated smile. "Let's get this over quick before I take you for myself here and now okay?" Nozomi lightly snickered at her girlfriend's troubled expression and nervous nod.

Both of the girls stood up, and Nico's erection obviously became more visible, Nozomi constantly eyeing the tent with mischievous eyes. After getting herself "presentable" Nico gave the purple head her basket and took the purse, placing it over her lower body to hide any visible bulge.

"I-I don't know why let myself by controlled by you" Nico sighed dejectedly as both of them began walking towards the nearest convenience store to Nozomi's apartment. "Easy question Nicocchi. It's because you love me as much as I love you" the fortune teller gave a happy smile and grabbed her girlfriend's free hand.

"Well… I can't deny that." Nico returned the gesture by giving a small squeeze to Nozomi's hand accompanied by a warm smile. "Besides, doesn't this make it more exciting?" Nozomi's eyes were sparkling with mischief, causing Nico's smile to drop and a growl to escape her lips. "I'm such an idiot for falling for you" Nico sighed while Nozomi kept her gleeful smile.

* * *

Now, standing in front of the convenience store, palms sweating, a purse the only thing covering a body part she had maintained hidden for so many years and having the job of buying a box of condoms, Nico was beginning to have doubts.

 _I'm and idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. How could I let Nozomi make me do this? Oh dear god in what did Nico-nii get herself into?_ Nico couldn't stop her running thoughts as her heart attempted to escape her chest. She gulped and took the first step into the store, Nozomi silently encouraging her from behind.

With heavy steps and cold sweat accumulating on her eyebrows, Nico searched for the condoms. She knew she would find them on the isle of beauty products for women, after all she had previously seen them when she had gone to buy her beauty treatments.

She crouched, being careful to show nothing; sure it was almost 9:20pm and there were basically 3 people on the store, but she wouldn't take the risk. She shuffled through the different boxes, searching for the brand Nozomi had recommended.

She still had doubts and annoyance in regards about her girlfriend's knowledge about the whole deal of condoms and penises, however it had definitely come handy. When she found the label Okamoto she began shuffling through the different boxes.

Nico grimaced as she read all the different boxes; "Rose Pattern? Dot the Cool? French Kiss? What the hell is wrong with all these names?!" Nico muttered annoyed. "Ugh… well Nozomi told me to buy the one called B-big Boy…" Nico looked with a grimace at the black box showing the face of an elephant and sighed.

"This is so hard… How can I buy this with a straight face…? I should buy another box just to hide this." Nico whimpered when she looked at the prices but kept on her decision. After looking at the different boxes for some minutes she decided to also get the ones called Harmony, considering Nozomi's enjoyment of anything "spiritual".

Standing up, with the purse still hiding her lower body, she grabbed both boxes and walked to the counter with the straightest face she could muster. "E-excuse me, I'd like to pay t-this" Nico shyly placed both boxes over the counter and took out her pink wallet.

The clerk raised an eyebrow at the black box and looked at the petite girl in girl in front of him (thinking she was from middle school). He awkwardly charged the small girl, and gave back the bag with both boxes along with the change.

"T-thank you" Nico clumsily bowed, got the boxes into her purse and ran outside the store, being received by Nozomi's opened arms and playful smile. "I'm going to kill you! I can't believe you made me buy a box with a fucking elephant on the cover!" Nico pummeled Nozomi's chest with her small fists, to which the latter answered with a snicker.

"Well, my Nicocchi is bigger than most boys so she will need it. Your elephant is proof of this" the purple head giggled as she slipped her hand down Nico's body, lightly brushing the bulge that was still standing straight.

"N-n-nozomi! People may see, stop." Nico quickly hissed gripping Nozomi's arm. She felt her legs almost give in to her girlfriend's unexpected touch. Being so much minutes with an erection and not a single touch, with the danger of being seen of others and with her girlfriend impishly touching her was not only making extremely sensitive, but it was also starting to give her blue balls.

"Fine then… let's continue on my apartment okay?" Nozomi grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her to the apartment complex 2 streets in front of the convenience store.

All of a sudden, Nico's hand began to sweat, across her back she felt a strong current of chills and jitters that managed to reach her heart. Her face little by little was filled with a blush as she realized everything. She would have sex with her girlfriend. The person who she loved, who she wanted and desired completely, was going to hand her, and only her, her first time. Nico felt her knees begin to tremble from that single thought.

" _It'll also be my first time. Will I be able to please her? I'll have to be very affectionate… no angry outbursts… I have to reassure myself; what's most important is to not hurt her a-and be very careful when I e-enter into her. Oh my god, I don't know how to put on a condom…"_ the smaller one face-palmed inwardly. Her stress began to raise at the same time her trembling knees almost prevented her from walking across the street.

" _What if Nozomi says some of her jokes as always? God, she wouldn't laugh at me in our first time… right? She loves me, I love her; nothing should go wrong"_ Nico convinced herself with a small nod.

She looked feebly at the person in front of her; her girlfriend seemed so elegant; anxious yet surrounded by an aura of composure and tranquility, it was hard to explain. _"I can't fail, I can't make this end wrong; god if I ruin it Nozomi will hate me for stupidly wasting her first time in a fool like me. Fuck, why did I agree to this? M-maybe if I tell her that I feel sick we could postpone it and practice; god I just don't want to end up destroying the relationship with the person I love the most in this worl-"_

Nozomi turned around, only enough to see over her shoulder her carmine-eyed partner, sending her a beautiful smile. All the tranquility, affection and softness in the world slowly soothed Nico's raging heart; with only one squeeze on her hand, she began feeling more serene and her face formed a smile for her lover.

She could feel her knees stop trembling; her despair had disappear, a tinge of fear was still present, but she felt sufficiently prepared to do the purest action in the world with her girlfriend.

The instant Nozomi felt how Nico answered the hand squeeze, she softly bit her tongue as she tried to breath with ease. She couldn't believe she had really reached this point where in a few meters they would reach her apartment and actually have sex.

Honestly it did make a difference that Nico had a penis -and a big one-, but if anyone would ask her she didn't actually care much about the whole deal, since for her just sharing that sole night of love and passion was more than enough.

" _But…"_ the purple-haired girl thought, _"what if Nicocchi doesn't like what she sees…?"_ Nozomi lowered her gaze and inspected herself. Even with all the incitement her clothes showed, that Nico had definitely liked and to a large degree had aroused her, Nozomi still felt insecure with her appearance.

" _What if below the clothes she thinks I'm flabby? Or she doesn't like my curves?"_ the older one repeatedly licked her lips, biting on them slightly upset. She couldn't get out of her mind the idea of Nico feeling disappointed, or even worse, grossed out by her nude body.

" _What if she can't enter inside me? If I don't lubricate myself, or I get nervous she may struggle… I must not joke around, or else I may make her uncomfortable or troubled. Maybe I should have never brought up the subject; she would have never told anyone about her "Big Boy" yet now she's about to have sex. She must I think I'm a terrible girlfriend forcing myself on her. I was such an idiot on the park."_

Her jitters began winning over the confidence she was showing, her back softly tensed as she felt the light touch of a hand smaller than hers; she could feel how soft and gentle it was, just as a silky whisper came from behind her.

"Nozomi… We've been standing in front of your house for a while. Are you okay?" Nozomi swallowed her saliva and tried to put a calmer face as she turned around. She sought to avoid looking at Nico directly at her eyes; she was scared of even looking at her and provoke a conflict between them.

She felt insecure; barely being able to think clearly with her heart a mile per second, her amorous desires stuck on her head, jitters and the guiltiness of forcing Nico to follow her up to this point.

She should stop, she needed to do it or else everything could get ruined -more like she could ruin everything-. After all it was only sex right? No need to get so hasty.

"N-nicocchi… I-I" the older girl looked up, thanks to Nico trying to meet her gaze while she tried to divert it. For a moment their eyes met, and there she was, stunning. Just how she had seen her when she first arrived to their date: visibly anxious and with her face in a flushed state, reflecting hidden carnal desires, but damn, her lover was undeniably cute.

Nico, the super idol; beautiful, innocent and, overall, her girlfriend to whom she wanted to surrender what she considered was the most significant thing in her life. The small girl didn't look repentant at all and showed no desire to leave.

"Nozomi" Nico made her look directly into her own eyes, coming close enough to give her a small kiss on the lips, that finished with a soft graze and a needy nibble on her lower lip. The raven haired girl hugged her around the waist, trying to show all the security she could muster, since Nozomi had been who had given it to her in the first place.

"It's s-sudden… but, and idol, never backs down on what she desires." The older girl could only return the hug and the kiss with a soft peck on the girl's nose. She felt a blush invading her face; the hungry wolf was being dominated by a lamb that hated backing down without a fight, not letting her have all the fun.

"Well…" the young maiden couldn't avoid smiling in a bashful way. "Nicocchi better keep her promise all night long" she still managed to wink playfully.

Nico's face turned completely red, she almost lit up the hall of the apartment complex where Nozomi lived, and she was so hot that her cheeks might as well been a frying pan. "D-don't you take anything seriously!?"

Nozomi turned around, opened the door and gave an honest smile with a wink "Always, especially if it's about Nicocchi".

* * *

Fierrin: Hello, I'm one of the co-authors of this story, you can call me Fierrin in case you have any question . So, we decided at last to write a fanfiction. And it's kind of funny, because we had a lot of fandoms to choose to write about, but Sati introduce me to Love Live; the idea of making this kind of fanfic appeared quite strong and so here we are. It was kind of difficult, especially because we got so much material in it that the whole "one shot" it's almost thirty pages long; and because I really suck at English Sati had to translate everything I wrote to "proper English". We worked around two to three weeks in this one shot, we are only finishing the final details about the second part. I hope you have enjoyed this and, we hope that you keep reading what we write.

Sati: Hmmm how to start. Well Fierrin is all seriousness and respect but I'm all about hypes and weaboo stuff y'know. However I'd still like to say thanks, after all you took your time to read this first part of this two-shot we made. Well what can I say; it's quite funny how we ended writing some NozoNico when we get extremely excited with NozoEri and NicoMaki, especially me lol. But we thought this was the pairing with which we could work the best in this kind of story. I won't lie, a part of me wanted to also write some NozoEri and NicoMaki, but "finish what we start" is our philosophy... so that'll have to wait. Well before I begin rambling, expect part two in around a week, there'll be some nice fluffy and smut moment lol. See you around!


	2. Desire

Desclaimer: Neither of us own Love Live, yuri would be way more obvious if that was the case.

* * *

The road to the room became tense once again, both girls could swear that every second was becoming eternal as they entered Nozomi's room and turned on a dim light which gave faint image of the room and of each other.

Nozomi sat directly on her bed, while Nico remained standing with her back to the door, leaning over it. While the older girl looked downwards, legs together and visibly nervous, Nico had her hands behind her back, playing with her fingers in an attempt to find a way on how to start. Even though Nozomi had given her confidence to actually do it, she still needed a catalyzer to pull off what she desired the most.

Nico sighed, she separated from the door and got close to Nozomi, slowly with her hands still behind her back. Meanwhile, the purple head reacted with a small movement of surprise, keeping her stubborn gaze on the floor, resting her hands over her knees.

"Nozomi… I-I wish to do it with you. I want to be your f-first and for you to be m-mine" her heart was beating so quickly she felt it had stopped; in those moments Nico's chest felt like it was suffering an earthquake thanks to her agitated breathing and heartbeat.

"N-nicocchi, l-let's stop" Nozomi averted her eyes once again; her insecurities had given another direct hit on her confidence and it was giving her the desire to flee. "Maybe… maybe Nicocchi will feel better if we do it later?"

Nico, steeling herself, managed to make Nozomi look at her again, then she gave her a deep kiss. It was one of those kisses in which each passing second makes interconnecting their carnal desires easier. The girl lightly nibbled her lips, affectionately and seductively, being careful not to stop caressing the girl's cheeks. "For real... I love you, I wish for us to do it"

The kiss had taken Nozomi by complete surprise, to the extent that the purple head blushed completely; her hesitation quickly turned into a small smile, which grew little by little. She felt a tear fall across her cheek, she felt so emotional she could barely control her desire to jump due to happiness.

Everything had disappeared, though she was still hiding some nervousness within her, Nozomi felt much calmer than before. She extended her hands, reaching Nico's cheeks and grasping them softly she proceeded to then place a tender kiss, smiling completely overjoyed.

"N-Nicocchi always finds a way to make me the happiest in the world". Nico returned the smile, lightly leaning her forehead against Nozomi's, squeezing her hand; "You're an idiot, Nozomi". The girl let a light laugh escape her lips, feeling her lover's heat near herself.

Nico then decided to get assertive; she slipped between Nozomi's hands and gently leaned on her, with her hands she held the girl's waist firmly, while her head rested on the crook of her neck. Slowly she buried her nose, basking on the warmth of her lover's skin. The younger girl began to caress her using her nose.

Then she experimentally stuck out her tongue, tentatively gliding it over the silky skin, causing Nozomi to shiver and giggle. However, the ticklish feeling soon became stimulating, causing the purple head's joyous giggle to turn into whispering moans of arousal.

The ruby-eyed girl was constantly lapping and nibbling lightly on her neck, with each second she got the older girl closer to her body. Nozomi couldn't think properly and react, she laid her hands over Nico's shoulders and let herself get carried away by the sensations.

At the same time the smaller girl was lowering herself, continuing her caresses over the skin of her lover. When she reached her cleavage, and taking advantage of Nozomi's sitting position, Nico separated herself from the bewildered girl and knelt at knee level, just in front of her girlfriend's legs.

She began to kiss the beautiful pair of knees in front of her, taking care of caressing the smooth, seamless muscle of her lover's thighs with her index finger. The sizzling desire was intoxicating her, she longed to eat the woman in front of her, but she knew she had to proceed slowly, savoring every moment.

The higher she kissed Nozomi's legs, the closer she felt her girlfriend's heat waiting to be burnt out by her; passion and desire escaping her body.

"N-nicocchi! W-wait… t-that's my-" Nozomi was cut short by Nico when she felt a comforting squeeze on her thigh and a pair of determined eyes looking directly into her own. "I k-know… m-may I?"

Nozomi felt her heart escape through her chest, her head could barely register anything aside from Nico, and her soul was on fire, a fire that wished to be controlled through sheer passion between both of them.

"Yes" the answer was barely a mutter, a sheepish whisper shared between only both of them. Nico nodded, her face flushed and breathing heavy. "N-nozomi… Can you… can you lift your skirt please?"

The embarrassment was immense, yet the desire was by far greater. Lightly biting her lower lip, Nozomi's hand came to rest on the black hem of her skirt, she took a deep breath and gripped the cloth with her right hand, slowly lifting the skirt.

Nico was welcomed by the sight of Nozomi's inner thighs, skin untarnished nor tanned, soft and touched by no other being. Not only that, but her girlfriend was wearing a very sexy set of underwear. The color matched her beautiful violet hair and the thin cloth let her admire rather than imagine.

Nico felt her breath hitch on her throat, Nozomi's beautiful, curved figure had captured her eyes more than any idol on a live concert could ever even attempt to. Every detail of her velvet pale skin, her soft muscles twitching anxiously, her most sacred place erotically covered by the fine fabric of silk; Nico couldn't avert her eyes.

She didn't think her erection could get any harder; she was very wrong. The pure yet extremely provocative image her girlfriend was giving her was making her go crazy. She barely registered her need to breath; with her heart painfully throbbing on her chest and a goddess in front of her, breathing was the least of her concerns.

"-t" Nozomi had her eyes tightly shut, waiting for any type of touch from her girlfriend until she heard something. "W-what did you say Nicocchi?" the purple head took a peek at the girl under her and felt her heart melt at the adoring look Nico had on her face.

"Hot" Nico repeated, this time louder. "Nozomi you're so hot. How could I ever get so lucky? Every part of you is gorgeous" Nico's gaze never wavered from the view her girlfriend was giving her. Her breath was short, yet her eyes gleamed with so much love, completely awestruck.

Without being completely aware of her actions Nico stretched her hand and placed it over her lover's core, heat flowing to her palm as soon as she came in contact with the cloth. Nozomi felt a small electric shock pass through her back, a thrill setting on her mind.

Warm and soft. Those adjectives passed through Nico's head as she lightly rubbed her palm against her lover's nether region. The lowest part of the cloth, which was clinging to Nozomi's body was beginning to show regions of moistures caused by the girl's core.

Nico lifted her hand and slid her index and middle finger of each hand into the hem of the thong, feeling the frills with her thumb. Gently, she began tugging on the cloth, sliding the soft fabric over her lover's thighs, calves and finally her ankle, finally discarding the lilac undergarment.

When she took off the garment, Nozomi had once again lowered her skirt to cover herself, and Nico couldn't see anything.

"N-nozomi… May I... see?" Nico asked, barely conscious of her words, looking straight at her with her face completely flushed. The purple head averted her gaze and close her eyes, yet she managed to nod her head approvingly.

With her wrist slightly shaking thanks to nervousness, Nozomi once again lifted her skirt, letting the raven haired girl drown herself in the sight even more so than the first time. She was looking at her lover in her most pure, innocent and natural state; she was the first and only one to do so, and it excited her beyond her control.

Nico repeatedly licked her lips, nervous yet yearning, coming closer to her lover's entry. She lovingly traced circles on the girl's knees to calm her down; then she proceeded to place her lips on the welcoming core.

Initially, she licked inexperienced and feeling restless, but as soon as a gasp left Nozomi's lips Nico understood how much her actions affected her girlfriend's body; and once again she regained her confidence.

"N-nico-"the smaller girl all of a sudden planted a kiss on her core, continuing with long licks. Nozomi began biting on her lips as a natural response; she felt very aroused and excited, she could feel a lecherous feeling overcoming her and running all over the most sensitive nerves of her body.

At the same time Nico was feeling a growing addiction to Nozomi's flavor; the more she kissed and licked her girlfriend, the more she wanted that essence that made her go crazy and caused her erection to twitch expectant to go deep inside her body.

Nozomi's left hand came to rest on Nico's head, stroking her hair and gently clenching it; she couldn't go on like this, or else she would lose her sanity at any time. She bit hard on her lips until the moans could no longer be kept within her mouth, and freely escape from deep within her throat. Each one of these was an ode completely dedicated to Nico's lips and love.

"G-god!" Nozomi slurred her words, moans and gasps making it harder to talk. "N-nicocchi" her mouth opened slightly, no longer being able to contain the sounds of pleasure Nico caused in her while her body heated as if she was centimeters away from the sun.

Nico kissed, licked, savored and elished on every centimeter of her girlfriend's nature. She loved how she could make her feel; every twitch, every moan, every drop of nectar that came from her was caused by her, and no other. Her arousal was dominating all of her actions and her mind was on overrun every time a moan reached her ears.

 _"Nozomi. You make me crazy with every moan and whimper. I won't make you stop"_

Chills traveled all over Nozomi's body, it was in that moment that she reached her breaking point; between tender strokes and needy grips on Nico's hair she found the necessary strength to murmur: "N-nicocchi…" she took a deep breath and let go of her hair. "I wish… for you to-"she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her urges and moans. "Take me".

Nico felt her heart suddenly change from a thousand beats per second, to none at all; for the last time she took the deepest lick she could from her girlfriend and stood up. She was getting nervous once again but felt prepared enough to actually do it.

She placed her hands on her hips and tried to unfasten her skirt. Sadly the button and zipper didn't yield at all, it was apparently stuck and her fiddling fingers didn't help at all.

"D-damn it! Not now! This skirt had never done this before" the smaller one grunted grudgingly, furious and very desperate to even calm down and properly try to unzip the skirt. She heard a small laugh and found Nozomi covering her mouth happily.

"Come here Nicocchi, I'll fix it for you" Nico went towards Nozomi "Nicocchi is very clumsy, but-". The purple headed girl quickly helped her and unfastened the button and zipper, letting the skirt quickly slide down the raven haired girl's legs.

This left Nico's erection out in the open, only hidden by her stretched pink panties with frills. The member was stiff and its form was very visible under the pink fabric.

"She's very cute."

Nico puffed her cheeks and pouted slightly irritated "S-shut up!". Nozomi grabbed the supermarket bag from her purse and took out a box of condoms. "Harmony?", "O-oh… about those… it's just that they looked uhhh" Nico stammered nervously, trying to find a good reason for why she chose those. "Spiritual..?"

Nozomi lightly giggled amused by her girlfriend's antics. She looked at the backside of the box and felt the need between her legs grow as she saw its form: ribbed. She took out a pack and observed it for a moment, then she shifted her gaze to Nico's swell, feeling her excitement grow. She opened it by the corner, taking out the latex packet, extending it slightly by the tip.

"Nicocchi, want me to help you?"

"Y-you're joking? The Great Nico c-can make something as simple as putting a c-condom on an-"Nozomi rolled her eyes and extended towards her girlfriend. With her left hand she took down her panties and finally revealed her girlfriend's erection; unhidden and natural.

She carefully held the member as she placed the condom on her lover's tip. With the help of her fingers she began rolling down the rest of the condom, descending little by little as the latex covered Nico's soft skin.

Hiding her arousal yet being almost consumed by it Nozomi looked at her work excitedly. She took Nico's hand and guided her to the bed, making the smaller girl lie down on her back. "Ready! Nicocchi now-"Nozomi climbed up the bed and sat over her girlfriend's abdomen, letting Nico feel the warm fruit of her labor against her cold skin. "Let me take it from here ok?"

It was Nozomi's time to take control of the situation and she wouldn't let any second in the rest of the night go to waste.

Nico gasped, with her heart throbbing twice as quick her breathing was becoming uneven once again, yet she nodded with confidence. Nozomi licked her lips as Nico held her by the waist and her heart was lulled. Even with her desire and lust over the top, she felt an unmatched serenity just by looking at the smile and eyes of her lover.

Nozomi raised her hips, positioning her crevice just over Nico's tip, and with ease she began to lower herself, bending her knees. Each second was becoming an eternity they had to bear for their love to consummate completely.

"N-nicocchi!" she exhaled, feeling her girlfriend barely entering within her, even though she was wet and felt ready, feeling Nico actually pushing inside her was hard for her unexperienced body. "N-nozomi" Nico was barely to groan her name, she felt the weight of the world on her back and hips.

Gently Nozomi kept lowering her body; Nico's sexuality began to penetrate her softly, as soft as Nozomi handled her rhythm of descent. With each passing centimeter a new sensation between them was born, along with groans and gasps.

Her heart was beating so loudly she was surprised she was able to hear anything else, and the temperature of her body was rising so quickly she didn't know it was possible to get this hot without being on fire.

She felt Nico grab her hand, squeezing it; Nozomi understood what it meant, she would wait all the time needed for their bodies to finally come together, she would be there for her when the pain would appear.

Nozomi corresponded with a small squeeze and continued her task, she was starting to get ahold of the foreign feeling inside her when a jolt of pain coursed through her body, making her bite her lip to resist the urge to separate from her lover's member.

For a moment she stopped moving, the purple head took a small shaky breath as she felt drops of blood flow from inside her, trailing down her lover's shaft. Nico widened her eyes scared as she felt the blood drip from her lover.

"Nozomi! G-god are you alright?!" Nico's arousal was starting to disappear, substituted by a cold fright thanks to the agony in her lover's face. She knew it would hurt and that all the process was hard, but actually seeing blood come down was making her very nervous.

"Re… relax" Nozomi gave her an honest smile, her expression still showed signs of pain, but the adoration in her eyes was even more visible. "I'm okay Nicocchi" the purple head took the petite hand and raised it to her lips, planting a soft kiss.

Nico smiled back, she couldn't avoid feeling troubled by her lover's pain, but seeing her so beautiful and cute made it more bearable for her heart. With fright no longer occupying her mind her senses came back strong once again, and she gasped.

The interior of her partner was warm, warmer than anything she had felt before. A thousand of new sensations ran through each and every one of her nerves. It was all different from any past experience and it was amplified a thousand fold because it was Nozomi who was with her.

Nozomi shifted her position and opened her legs more to make the entry easier, a Nico felt it on her length. _"This is incredible"_ the crimson-eyed girl thought aroused as she felt Nozomi starting to swallow her whole.

"I can feel her inside me so clearly with every move… I'm getting excited" the purple head held tighter her girlfriend's shoulders. At the same time Nico looked directly at her, looking at every cute expression her lover made.

The foreign pressure in her abdomen was increasing until she felt it suddenly slip inside her, as if the barrier stopping it had given away for it to flow freely inside her. The pain was still there, but it was much more bearable than before.

She felt Nico reach the limit inside her, and so she began rising her hips once again. As she did so Nico held her by the waist tighter, the feeling of rubbing the insides of her girlfriend was very different from just entering, and she wasn't sure how much of this she could last.

Nozomi on the other hand felt the pain come back, weaker, yet still present. With how big the presence of her girlfriend was inside her, she felt as if her insides would turn outside if she made a wrong move, still she didn't stop.

After 3 thrusts the pain was becoming invisible and instead a raw need was starting to overwhelm her, causing the speed to increase. Nico felt the tightness proportionally increase just as her desire. She held the girl tighter and tried to follow her rhythm with her own hips.

She didn't want to stop anytime soon, every movement was becoming hump filled of lust. Nico raised her upper body, clinging to her girlfriend's neck. As she grunted and gasped she bit and kissed whatever skin she was able to feel with her lips. Meanwhile Nozomi played with the petite ear in front of her; licking and sucking on it as she grasped the girl's tiny frame.

Every second felt tenser, stronger, and more systematic yet filled with emotion. She couldn't explain how she felt but Nozomi didn't want to separate from Nico. The super idol didn't comprehend how such an act could elicit so many feelings, but she loved it along with every second she shared with Nozomi.

Their breathing began to sync, every gasp and moan was becoming one; they felt their hearts beating at the same time when they pressed their bodies against the one of the other, almost wishing to meld perfectly with the other.

There was a moment in which Nozomi felt Nico enter so deep inside her she thought it would break her, leaving a mess of pure bliss and pleasure. She arched her back, digging her nails on the small shoulders of her girlfriend to hold her sanity. She felt the sheer amount of happiness would drive her crazy.

Nico stopped messing around with Nozomi's neck, which was already filled with hickeys and love bites; she knew her climax was coming close, and Nozomi's tense body and twitching muscles were telling her it was the same for her. The pain in her shoulders was numbed by the desire to satisfy the purplehead.

She looked up at the turquoise, glassy eyes she loved so much and kissed the girl the deepest she could muster. Her tongue snuck with ease into the ends of Nozomi's mouth; caressing her tongue in an erotic dance mixed with bites and sucks.

With a gasp for breath Nozomi separated "N-nicocchi! I-I feel-" she muttered as her gasps and pants for air drowned her voice. "I'll cum! You're making me cum."

Nico tried to keep the pace of Nozomi's hips, she was tired, panting and still aroused; as her girlfriend, any possible word that attempted to leave her mouth was replaced by whines of pleasure. However she was stubborn, and taking a deep breath she managed to stutter "A-almost! I'm almost there N-nozomi!"

Nozomi's yell was silenced by Nico's lips over her mouth, drowning any possible sound she could make as she clung to the person she loved the most in the world. Nico cuddled her against her body, keeping the movies of her hips constant, giving her best to give her girlfriend her first orgasms just as her body asked for.

She left the heated kiss as she felt Nozomi's inside squeeze her unlike ever before, almost milking her. The pressure was so great she couldn't hold it anymore and she burst inside all the cum she had been holding, filling the condom of sperm in a matter of seconds.

She felt how all her body was tingly, going numb thanks to the liberating sensation the orgasm brought to her. She had moaned so loud on her lover's ear she forced herself to bite Nozomi's neck once again to contain herself.

As a chill traveled throughout her body, Nico felt her body alien, as if it wasn't her own. She had never felt so much emotion before, so much suffocating heat accompanied by passion and love. Her member had felt hugged and covered, but it was much more than that for her.

As they both fell back to the bed still hugging, the position caused Nico's penis to suddenly slip outside of Nozomi in a swift motion, the tip of the condom had Nico's seed freely moving on it, but neither of them cared about it.

"Nicocchi…" Nozomi whispered with her voice still husky, planting kisses and caressed on her girlfriend's face. "It was incredible" she sheepishly smiled.

Nico returned the happy smile, feeling her heart brimmed with love. "What else would you expect from the great Nico-nii?" she haughtily puffed her chest, taking her time to even her breath. Nozomi however smiled mischievously, she licked her lips and placed her hand on the girl's chest. "So round two?"

"W-what?!" Nico widened her eyes at the implication of her girlfriend. She was dead tired after their "first round" yet the purple head was still up for a second time?!

"Hmmm? What happened with the great Nico-nii who said she would keep me up all night? Was it a lie?" Nozomi's smirk grew as her fingers traced figures over Nico's sensitive chest. Both of them hadn't noticed when they had discarded their respective top wear during their intercourse, they just knew they enjoyed each other's exposed skin.

"O-of course not! B-but we just did it. You must be tired, r-right?"

"Am I? Or is it Nicocchi who's tired? I thought all our dance practices would give you more stamina than this. But okay, if you're done we ca-" Nozomi's sly voice was interrupted by a sudden, hungry kiss from the petite girl.

"I can handle more than this. You better be ready to swallow your own words Nozomi." Nico furrowed her eyebrows annoyed; she felt very tired but she wouldn't let Nozomi laugh at her stamina.

"You better make me Ni-co-cchi. After all I haven't given you the same treatment you gave me." Nozomi smirked when she saw her girlfriend's face turn red. "Y-y-you must be joking! You can`t do that!" the girl stammered, separating from her "perverted" girlfriend.

"But you did it to me, it's fair I do the same Nicocchi." Nozomi crawled towards Nico and held her by the waist. "Now Nicocchi will be a good girl and let me treat her nicely ok?" Nozomi looked at Nico's eyes seriously with a small smirk present on her face, meanwhile her hand had found its way to the girl's nether regions, slipping the condom from her member with a gentle pull.

Nico didn't know how to react at all, for a moment she thought they would just cuddle and got to sleep peacefully and the next Nozomi was already over her, saying she wanted to give her oral sex. Things were going too quick for her to properly process.

With her mind still hazy Nico followed what Nozomi told her to do. "Just sight tight near the edge of the bed Nicocchi, leave the rest to me." The purple head pulled the petite girl to the edge of the bed and positioned herself between her legs, parting them.

Nico's member was starting to go into its usual limp state after her ejaculation however Nozomi was quick in wanting to turn it hard again. Not caring about the seed that permeated her lover's sex, she grabbed her own breasts and began massaging the shaft with squeezing, circular motions.

Nico gasped as she felt the soft, silky mounds of her girlfriend tighten around her. The purple head's thin layer of sweat combined with the thick seed surrounding her member was the perfect for lubrication for the soft flesh caressing her.

The tiny girl grasped the sheets beneath her with both of her hands and opened her legs wider, giving more space for her girlfriend to work with. She leaned slightly backwards, relishing on the magical touches that were waking her up again.

With each motion the sweatiness and heat increased, yet though her member was definitely enjoying it, there was no signs of an erection as hard as she had it before. At least until she felt her lover's lips wrap around her head, using her tongue to trail slow circles on the tip.

"a-ahhh… N-no-nozomi!" Nico grunted; she had always know her head became more sensitive whenever she came. She didn't expect her girlfriend to take advantage of it in such a way. By now she was sure her erection would come back, maybe not as quick, but it would definitely come.

She was already aching on the girl's grasp when the purple head had just begun to rise and fall while sucking. She momentarily separated to swallow her saliva and took a peek at her lover's face, smiling. "You like it Nicocchi?" she didn't stop rubbing "I like how you taste. It's as warm as you… and a bit salty"

Nozomi snickered when Nico managed to send her a small glare. "Awww no need to be mad Nicocchi. It's normal, you also tasted a bit sweet. Now let me keep on eating you" Nozomi once again took a mouthful of Nico's sex. This time focusing on all her member, and not only the sensitive head.

The fortune teller sucked and licked, playing with the length with the help of her tongue. She wanted to leave her girlfriend clean before they had sex once again. The hot tip was constantly rubbing against her palate, making her want to take her deeper.

She knew her actions were waking her girlfriend's arousal grow once again, and her mouth felt it as Nico was slowly growing inside of her. _"Better take her as deep as I can before she gets too big"_ Nozomi thought as she steeled herself.

Trying to get her mouth as wet as she could, Nozomi took a deep breath and drove herself down, taking her lover the deepest she could with her throat. She felt the tip brush her palate and tongue completely, and then caress the entrance of her throat.

It was her first time trying anything like this at all, and she felt her gag reflex appear. However she resisted the urge and kept her actions without delay. She took her lover inside and outside of her so much that slurping and wet sounds were escaping from her mouth.

Thanks to Nico's moans, groans and even weak humps she knew she was handling her first oral sex correctly, but she still wanted to tease her lover a bit. "Do you like it Nicocchi? You want more?" she looked up at the pair of hazy, carmine eyes she loved and saw them lost in pleasure.

The raven haired girl nodded and bit her lip, stopping a groan from escaping her mouth as she wished to feel her lover's lips once again around her. She was hard by now, and the thought of resting no longer occupied her mind. All the sounds that came from Nozomi tending her had turned her on just like before, and she was resisting hard the need to begin pumping within the purple head's mouth.

"You'll have to wait then Nicocchi" Nozomi suddenly separated from her and left her hanging. She missed the warmth below her and the wet caresses only her lover could make. She couldn't stop a whimper from escaping her lips, causing Nozomi to snicker happily.

"Miss me already?" the girl smirked knowingly as she saw Nico's member twitch anxiously, seeking the warmth it had lost in a matter of seconds. "Stop teasing me Nozomi! I-it's rude to not finish what you started. A-and you started d-doing me" Nico's voice wavered in embarrassment as she crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ara is that so? Then isn't Nicocchi the rude one?" Nozomi stood up and placed her index finger on her lover's chin, a sly smirk present on her lips. "What are you talking about? I haven-"Nico quickly replied but was stopped by Nozomi. "Really? Cause you haven't finished me Nicocchi? I handled our first time, you didn't do me. I did you" the purple head giggled as her lover turned red.

"W-what?! B-but", "No buts Nicocchi, you said it yourself; don't be rude. It's your turn to get dominant." Nozomi giggled at her lover's star-struck expression. "Oh and it's the turn of the Big Boy" Nozomi happily exclaimed as she took out the black box of condoms with the elephant. She quickly took out a neon pink packet, placing it on her lover's hand.

The purple head then proceeded to lay on the bed at Nico's side and waited for any kind of move, however the raven haired girl only gave her nervous glances. _"Maybe Nicocchi needs something that wakes up her dominant side… what makes young teenagers want to get dominant?"_ Nozomi thought silently.

Then the image of a submissive Nico popped into her mind and she knew what to do. It was extremely embarrassing, and she didn't know if it would actually work at all. The possibility of Nico calling her a pervert and getting weirded out existed, but it was worth a shot.

Nico fearfully looked at the empty condom packet tightly clasped in her hand. After she finished putting on the black, thin condom -remembering perfectly how Nozomi had put it on her- she had begun feeling cold sweat on her nape and brows.

It was true what Nozomi had said, though she had acted haughtily she actually hadn't made much on their first time, it was all Nozomi's hip movements. Now it was time for her to redeem herself and be the one on control.

Yet she didn't know if with her fatigued body she would be able to please her energetic girlfriend. And to begin with she didn't know what Nozomi actually meant by getting dominant. What was she supposed to do?!

She heard shuffling at her side and remembered Nozomi had been waiting for her all this time. Perhaps she had gotten bored or annoyed by her lack of response and had gone to sleep. Nico turned her head, wanting to stop her lover from getting in a sleeping position and instead was welcomed by an unexpected position. She widened her eyes amazed by the beautiful figures her lover's body could make.

Nozomi was in front of her, on all fours; her back was arched and her hips were raised. Nico felt all the oxygen leave her lungs, and though it hurt she didn't care at all. If she didn't know what to do before, now she didn't even know how to react; it was the most submissive form in which she had ever seen Nozomi, and it was starting to turn her switch on.

The way the purple head graciously wiggled her hips, tempting her to take her from behind was too much. Even the simple fact that she had let her hair down this time made her seem even 10 times sexier as it draped on her bare shoulders.

"Nicocchi… I'm all yours" Nozomi whispered huskily as her eyes met the ruby orbs of her lovers. Oh boy, she really wanted Nico to "finish her". It would be almost inhuman and stupid of her part to deny her that wish.

Not being able to control herself, Nico held her girlfriend by the waist, positioning herself once again over the hot entrance of her lover. And so, once again, she pushed inside her. She went slowly, not only to avoid hurting Nozomi, but because she felt her much tighter than before thanks to their new position.

She was thinking reaching her like before would be too hard until suddenly she felt like she was sucked in, completely entering within her as the purple head elicited a gasp from the sudden pressure in her abdomen. It was just like before when she got fully inside her.

"A-ahh Nicocchi... So sudden. And deep." Nico could feel Nozomi wrapping around her member, she was twitching and taking her deeper with each breath. Unlike when Nozomi was handling their penetration, Nico really felt like she was the one in control this time.

If this went on she was sure her tip would touch the girl's womb, and maybe enter it. The sole thought of touching her girlfriend so deeply aroused her, and, grabbing Nozomi slightly tighter, Nico began to thrust.

Her movements were teasing and slow, she wanted to relish in every squeeze and gasp she could cause in her girlfriend. The way the purple head pursed her lips, desiring rougher movements ignited the spark on her desire to completely take control of their love making.

She wanted to keep teasing her whining girlfriend, but her erection wanted the opposite. It wanted to go quicker, to reach the farthest it could, to make the girl below her submit to a state of pleasure caused by the sole movement of her hips.

And so her thrusts became stronger and quicker. The sounds of skin brushing skin, of herself entering and moving inside Nozomi, boy the moans and needy gasps that came from the girls mouth as she raised her hips higher to receive her were driving Nico crazy.

She wanted to melt into her girlfriend, to become one so they would never separate. She felt dirty and perverted but for a moment she wished they hadn't used a condom to mark her for herself, filling her with her seed. But that would be later, she had to concentrate on pleasing her right now.

Wanting to feel more of the skin her lover had offered to her, Nico leaned on the body beneath her, almost lowering on fours just like her girlfriend. Their position was almost animal-like; but both were so lost in each other they didn't care at all. Nico only wanted Nozomi to indulge in pure bliss and the purple head just wanted her lover to fully claim her.

Taking advantage of their position Nico began massaging the ample chest she loved. She noticed there were trails of her cum still between her breasts and she used it to her advantage, teasing the erect nipples and fondling them with her wet fingers.

Feeling the smell of desire and sweat from her lover she decided to also lick the girl's neck, her hollow gasps and breaths hitting the delicate skin. The warm, husky breath near her ears caused Nozomi to shudder in delight. She was definitely enjoying Nico's dominant side.

Their sweating bodies weren't apart at all and the room was only filled by the sounds escaping from their mouths, the creek of the bed with each thrust stronger than the last one and their hot, wet connection with each other.

It was their own symphony of love making, and there was nothing else needed to be added; all was perfect.

"N-nozomi... Y-you're so tight. I feel like I'll b-burst just from how you're squeezing me"

"Nicocchi is touching me so deep. I can't help but want to pull her in. Take me, claim me deeper" Nozomi's hands gave in to the weight and pressure, and she just fell face first to the bed, hips completely raised and legs parted.

"I'll do it. But I want to see your face as I do so. I want to kiss you as I reach where no one has reached before. I want to kiss you just as deep as I'll be taking you" Nico's throat rumbled with need. With all her strength left she held her lover's body and turned her around, changing their position the most common in love making.

Nico felt a smile automatically appear on her face as she saw her lover's exhausted pleased face. Her turquoise eyes were twinkling beautifully, and her lips were parted as puffs of air entered and escaped irregularly.

The raven haired lowered down to deeply kiss her lover and proceeded to keep thrusting in her, taking all the moans and whispers that came from her lover into her own mouth. She felt Nozomi's legs clasp on her back and push her deeper, causing her to grunt.

"N-nozomi… ahh… I love you. I love you the most" Nico bit her lips as she wanted to hold her orgasm the longest she could. "I too… More than anything and anyone in the world. I love you Nico" Nozomi clung to the girl's neck and kissed her with all the feelings she could muster.

She felt herself tighten like before, but this time it was stronger, pulling her lover the deepest she could within her as she arched her back. At the time Nico felt Nozomi squeeze her unlike ever before, and she let herself go, finally releasing her orgasm as she plunged within for a final time.

Their kiss continued as they rode their respective orgasms, their tongues dancing in a messy waltz full of passion. With their orgasm over they separated, looking at each other's glassy eyes lovingly. Nico let herself fall on her lover's chest and nuzzled on the moist warmth with a beaten grin.

"Ahhh… ahhh… Good enough for you?" Nico's raspy voice sounded teasingly. "M-more than good Nicocchi. Not even perfect can describe it." Nozomi smiled as she planted a kiss on the girl's forehead. "I'm ready to sleep cuddled with you now" the purple head hugged her girlfriend closer to her and sighed happily.

"First… s-shouldn't we get you clean?... A-and myself too ." Nico blushed again, somewhat nervous as she inspected the perfect muse she had as a girlfriend. Nozomi then responded with a curious look, until she understood their actions had caused not only their bed to become a mess, but also their appearance.

"Oh Nicocchi" The taller one smiled wholeheartedly as she saw the beautiful blush on her girlfriend's cheeks, kissing one of them "you're so considerate."

Nico hummed loftily, enjoying Nozomi's compliment "The great Nico-nii is always consi-"

"Let's clean up then" the purple head interrupted Nico and took her hand, guiding her from the bed to the wardrobe. She felt her own body so tired she found every step hard to take. "I'll have more care next time I slightly inflate to Nicocchi's ego. It's already so full I might accidently pop it." Nozomi giggled amused by Nico's glare.

Nozomi opened the wardrobe and took out her usual autumn pajama; a purple nightdress with lilac specks, accompanied by matching shorts and a fluffy khaki coat. Then she proceeded to hand her girlfriend a long, white shirt for her to use as a pajama.

"Time for a quick shower Nicocchi!" Nozomi excitedly exclaimed as she this time guided her girlfriend to the nearby bathroom. The room was like a traditional, small Japanese bathroom, with a bathtub to soak the body and the shower apart to properly wash it.

Nozomi let Nico enter first as she needed to leave both of their clothes in a nearby stand so they could grab them as soon as they went out. _"Nicocchi and I bathing together. Maybe we can wash each other's backs and get a bit playful fu~ fu~. I wonder if Nicocchi will get angry if I play a prank on her."_ Nozomi thought merrily as she prepared towels, their clothes and even their underwear.

When she neared the door she heard the water running quickly and smiled, knowing she would find Nico covered in soap at the other side of the door. She entered the room with light footsteps only to find her girlfriend soaking on the tub, a drowsy smile on her face as lukewarm water began covering her shoulders. The girl was almost falling asleep and seemed very relaxed.

Nozomi couldn't possibly hold any kind of disappointment or anger when she saw how satisfied the raven haired looked. Instead a pleasant smile planted on her face thanks to the cute image her girlfriend was giving her. So she decided to take her quick shower silently and let Nico rest for a bit, turning off the water before her silky black locks got wet.

Rinsing her body off the soap covering her, Nozomi stood up and walked to the petite girl sleeping on the tub. "Nicocchi… Nicocchi… if you want to sleep, come sleep with me on the bed." The purple head lightly shook the girl by the shoulders, successfully waking her up. At first she seemed disorientated but she quickly shook her head and awoke completely, standing up.

"O-oh! N-nozomi. I-I was just thinking! Y-yeah! I was in deep thought. I-idols don't fall asleep on tubs. We practice meditation! Yes meditation! S-so…" Nico eyes wandered around the room as she tried to pass off her small nap for any other kind of action.

"You don't need to explain yourself Nicocchi. It's understandable since both of us are tired after how much we enjoyed each other" Nozomi lightly chuckled at Nico's embarrassed expression. "Besides looking at Nicocchi's sleeping face just calms my heart." She grabbed her girl's hand and gave a light squeeze.

The petite girl nodded her head, a small smile present on her lips and her cheeks warmed not only by the time her body had rested on warm water, but also thanks to her girlfriend's words.

Both of them went out of the room and dried themselves with the towels Nozomi had brought. The purple head's eyes twinkled as Nico snuggled on the fabric of the towel to dry her face and neck. She then held the shirt she had chosen in front of the other girl with expectant eyes, her own pajama's resting on her forearm.

"I-I'll turn around while you change Nozomi. Nico-nii's girlfriend deserves privacy" the smaller girl muttered as she turned around and took the piece of cloth from Nozomi's hands. "But hasn't Nicocchi already seen all of me? It's not necessary anymore." Nozomi's teasing voice became marginally shyer by the end.

"Y-yeah but that doesn't mean I always have to a-admire your naked body! Just let us change peacefully so we can rest." Nico quickly turned around and got the shirt on, nervously fumbling with each one of the small buttons.

Nozomi felt her heart flutter when Nico decided to call her actions "admiring her body" not just simply looking at it. And so she quickly changed herself, much faster than her girlfriend who was still struggling with the last couple of buttons.

As such the purple head laid back first on the bed. She didn't want to show it but her body also felt incredibly tired. As she sunk on the mattress any other action that was not sleeping near her lover became a ridiculous thought.

"Ready Nicocchi?" the taller one couldn't stop a smirk from appearing on her face as she saw her girlfriend turn around with an annoyed face; the shirt was so big on her tiny frame that by itself it covered up to the girl's knees. Nico huffed and came close to the bed.

Nozomi immediately slid below the blankets and happily made a space for her lover to sleep at. As the small body took the place at her side Nozomi gave her an honest smile; she loved the thought of sharing her bed for all night with the one she loved the most.

She loved her ruby eyes, her jet black hair, her personality; even her defects that made her "the one and only idol Nico-nii" were plainly adorable on her eyes. There was no one else for her; she couldn't ask for anything better after this night.

"Just as I thought Nicocchi! The shirt suits you. It makes you seem like those cute girls in anime. What do they call them…? Oh! A loli! You're just like a loli, though you have a big boy, which is an extra." Nozomi nodded amused as she hugged her lover.

Nico blushed once again and attempted to send a death glare to the mischievous fortune teller, but she was way too tired to even look actually angry. So, totally beaten, Nico decided to use her remaining strength to get closer to Nozomi. She took the purple head by the waist, scooted closer and tried to snuggle near her neck.

Indeed Nozomi could be annoying, mocking and to a certain degree even tiring; but Nico loved every last moment with her even if she ended being teased constantly by the other girl. Though the purple head would laugh at her, she wouldn't change that same laugh for anything else in the world.

"I l-love you…" Nico said, this time without the heat of the moment, without sex and desire guiding her actions. She said it with her voice drowned in honesty, wishing to share each moment and night from now on with the person she loved just as they had done in this soiree; the best night in her life.

Nozomi felt a painful throb in her chest as her stomach and head were overcome with raw feeling. She lifted her hand and lovingly caressed the girl's nape. She pulled her even closer to herself and cuddled with her.

With the other hand she turned off the lamp on the nightstand they had turned on when she began looking for clothes. Bathed in complete darkness she kissed the rosy cheek of her lover and whispered "I too love you Nicocchi. Good night".

"Good night Nozomi" and thus Nico, feeling the most protected and loved with Nozomi's arms around her body, lost herself to sleep.

For the longest she could, Nozomi stood awake, admiring a Nico who had her energy wasted and was completely tired. "Nicocchi is too cute for her own good" she let a silent snicker escape her lips and pulled up the blanket to properly cover her girlfriend's body. "Good night, my Nicocchi".

Suddenly, Nozomi opened her eyes, an annoying sound and a vibrating movement on the nightstand had forced her to put aside her slumber. Turning her head around, she managed to see her cellphone marking a new, recent message. Extending her hand she took the phone and checked who had sent her said message. She find out it was Eri asking her is she had any plans for the rest of the day.

* * *

Barely aware of her surroundings Nozomi looked at the clock on the upper corner of the screen and saw the hour; 11:20am. "N-nicocchi! It's very-"as Nozomi turned around to inform her girlfriend about the current hour, she found the spot at her side completely abandoned.

The place that had been just a couple of hours ago occupied by her most precious person was now empty, with no trail of the smaller girl. Nozomi felt how her heart's usual beating began slowing into painful throbs that felt like an actual arrest.

 _"I-it's late"_ she thought, bitterly smiling as her fingers slowly traced the place where Nico had slept before. _"She probably had to go back to her home before her mother nagged her about where she went to"._

Nozomi sighed, she laid down once again and turned to the side, staring at the pillow who had sheltered Nico's head before. She placed her hand over it and lightly squeezed, she couldn't help feeling abandoned and left behind. "God no… Nicocchi spent the night here. She had to go I must stop being so egoistic always."

Then she remembered what happened last night, when she felt the best in her whole life by having her lover held by her two arms; protecting her and loving her as if there was no moment but the one they were experiencing.

"Though…" Nozomi hugged herself, lowering her head dejectedly. It started to seem as if she was on a fetal position while lying on the bed. "I would have loved watching her face as soon as I woke up."

Suddenly a sound interrupted Nozomi's depressed state as she was forced to look up and see who was opening her room's door. It couldn't be her parents since they were still out of city in a business trip yet there was no other person who had the key to her apartment.

"Ohhh I hope the hot cakes turned out good" at the door a small figure wearing a white apron and carrying a little table with a plate full of hot cakes and two cups of green tea was standing, it was Nico. On her shirt there were traces of flour as well as remains of the cooking procedure; but that didn't matter, in front of her was what she considered her most precious person in the world.

"Nozomi! Did I wake you up?" Nico got worried when she saw her girlfriend staring as her with wide eyes. She got closer to the bed, wanting to be near her lover, and left the little table resting on the nightstand.

"Of course not Nicocchi" Nozomi answered with a warm smile, kissing Nico who had come closer to her to hug her. "I just smelled the food and couldn't avoid waking up"

"Oh! That's because the smell of good food always causes that effect! Especially if it's food made by the great idol, and chef, Nico-nii" Nico sent Nozomi a bright, relieved smile, with her usual arrogance still present. Nozomi wanted to roll her eyes but felt touched by her girlfriend's actions. She grabbed the plate of hot cakes from the little table and took a bite.

"Well Nicocchi, at least the part about you being a great chef is not a lie" Nozomi answered with a tiny smirk Nico's expectant eyes. The ruby eyed girl immediately sent her a serious, killing glare "Are you implying I'm a bad idol?"

Nozomi chuckled and took another bite, noticing that though the food was delicious, it didn't actually matter, it didn't even matter that her girlfriend had made the tender act of waking up to make her breakfast in her own house. It was her, that small, clumsy and haughty girl who made all so especial.

Nico leaned over Nozomi's shoulder; she didn't want to leave her side, loving every second they shared, every laugh and romantic moment. The petite girl had had doubts about leaving the room before Nozomi had woken up; but actually spend her morning with someone other than the person you love? Nico wasn't that dumb.

The purple head took advantage of their positions and stole a swift kiss from her lover, who answered with a smile and a swift lick to her own lips.

"I love you Nicocchi"

"I love you too"

"But… Nicocchi" the taller one muttered seemingly confused.

"What's wrong?" Nico answered with concern on her face.

"Why didn't you prepare any sausage? You know I love it" Nozomi quickly winked, sticking out her tongue playfully.

Nico's worried face turned blank and then proceeded to send her a fulminating glare. "This is the last time I'll ever make you breakfast. I swear it"

* * *

Fierrin: First of all; this is hard to make. We had to wait for a couple of days to finish it mostly because of other activities that we had to finish first. In fact, just yesterday at 11 night Sati and I finished reading the last draft and decided it was ready to be posted. When we wrote this part, we were really excited, because it had deeper feelings in certain parts. And, well, kind of smooth also (if you know what I mean). If you can, say thanks to Sati because in this part her work has very hard and it was thanks to her that this part is this good (or at least, if you think is that good). We thank all the people who supported us, and that keep reading our work, your comments inspire us to continue. If you have any question we would gladly respond it, and we sure to follow us for more fanfics of either love live or any other fandom.

Sati: Oh well, Nozomi is such a tease as always. That's why she's my favourite waifu :V. Well, it was a though week. I swear we basically had 7/8 of this ready the moment we published the first chapter. But since last year of high school is a hassle we didn't have time to properly finish writing the least part... until yesterday. It feels good being able to finally publish this second and final chapter. I do hope you enjoy it, we did our best in writing each scene. Please do leave your thoughts about it, constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Btw, we've been thinking of working on a new "project" we already have some stuff in mind however we would like to hear what you think, any preferred ship you'd like? Believe me when I say we can handle the most cracky ships xD. Bear in mind that for long stories we like to complicate situations that lead to drama :v jk. Well, once again thank you for reading our work ^_^. See you next time!

Answers for guest comments:

To Guestus: You got it, boss.

To Lenka: What would this be without a second part? Can you imagine someone with that much of a cruelty to leave it like that?! xD

To Guest: Yes Nozonico is one of our favorite pairings (honestly speaking Nozomi it's the waifu of both Sati and mine).

To Guest: Quite indeed futa is really fine, and of course the NozoNico works in here. LoliXBig Breast is the best combination out there. We are sorry for the cruelty but, here it is the rest.

To Modem76: You can't even imagine how much your comment made our day. We've been actually thinking about some KotoUmi and boy I (Sati) love NozoEli way to much so you can expect some of it later on. Once again, thanks for your comment, we liked you enjoyed our work.

Other reviews shall be answered by PM

Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
